1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a steering column for an automobile described in Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2011-516323 (JP 2011-516323 A), a steering shaft to which a steering wheel is mounted is rotatably supported by an adjustment unit supported by a support unit. When the adjustment unit is moved in an axial direction of the steering shaft, it is possible to adjust the position of the steering wheel in the axial direction.
The adjustment unit is disposed between a pair of side plates in the support unit. Each side plate is provided with a hole, and a clamping bolt is inserted into the hole. A lock member is attached to the clamping bolt, and an operation lever is coupled to the clamping bolt. To the adjustment unit, an opposite lock member formed with a large number of notches is coupled.
When the operation lever is operated and the clamping bolt is thereby rotated, a protrusion of the lock member is inserted into any of the notches of the opposite lock member, and the position of the steering wheel in the axial direction is locked.
In the steering column described in JP 2011-516323 A, the operation lever and the lock member having the protrusion inserted into the notch of the opposite lock member are mechanically coupled to each other via the clamping bolt. As a result, when the operation lever and the lock member are assembled to the clamping bolt, it is necessary to adjust relative positions (rotation phases) of the lock member and the operation lever in a rotation direction of the clamping bolt such that the insertion of the protrusion of the lock member into the notch of the opposite lock member for locking the position of the steering wheel does not become incomplete, and hence there is a possibility that assembly of the steering device becomes difficult.